


Favourite record

by prettyboy_bucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Maybe I quoted perks of being a wallflower, Steve is blind, Steve's Pov, the sound of his voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboy_bucky/pseuds/prettyboy_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is blind and falls in love with the sound of Buckys voice every time he speaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite record

Not being able to see the world has always been completely horrible. I'm used to it but I still wish I could see the sky.

It's blue but that's about all anybody says. I don't know what colour that is.

Until I met Bucky.

The first time Bucky explained it he said it was light blue, that it was pale cold colour that had giant marshmallows floating in it. He'd placed a bunch of marshmallows in my hand then. "It'd feel like this Steve." He said.

Imagine the colour blue as how how the walls feel. It's smooth and calming.

I think that what when I knew Bucky was special.

He explained things so beautifully.

He told me when I first asked who sang the songs I listened to, that it didn't matter what they looked like, "just paint a picture in you head Steve, picture how you see the music that's all that matters". I dont try to persuade him to describe people to me now, I know he thinks the way that I think is more important. Which is fine because I don't need to know what Taylor Swift looks like. I know roughly what Bucky looks like and he's my favourite record of all.

When we first met he told me he liked my suit. That it had slight stripes on it.

When I ask what he looks like he always asks what I think he looks like And I always tell him the sun "You've never seen the sun though love " Bucky always says. It's like a routine now Because I respond that maybe not but I know how his voice sounds and I know the sun is warm and kids draw it wearing sunglasses. And Buckys voice is the warmest thing I've ever heard.

The first time i heard him speak it was like a waterfall of golden caramel cascading into a pool of marshmallow that would make it bounce up and around and it totally consumed me. I told him as much.

I said that it reminded me of how it feels to pet a dog. Soft and warm and friendly. I waited to tell him it sounded like home. It's like when you arrive home after a long holiday and it's familiar and it has that smell you don't notice but you understand and the walls are the same and you know it.

Buckys voice is like when somebody throws handfuls of sand and you feel it on your face and you're finding it everywhere for the next two days. Buckys voice is never out my head it's a constant wind that's blowing the sound of his voice into my head and every time he laughs it's like when you can suddenly smell the cake cooking in the oven.

It's like a gust of wind that you know is pushing the clouds along. Except for me it was like its pushing Bucky through my veins. I knew I was screwed right from the beginning.

He's sat across from me at the moment "So blue Stevie so blue I can't describe them. It's like this" he's saying as he strokes up from the heel of my palm until our fingers are linked. He knows that this makes sense to me. He always does this when he tells me my eyes are beautiful. He connects our hands and leans across to whisper his love into my ear and I swear I'm trying to concentrate and not float away because he's leaving love bites on my neck whilst I can only think about how his voice is like the letter g or y it just flows and everybody had they're own styles to write it but any way you do it joins easily to any other letter.

Whatever Bucky says it feels like I'm in a million pieces and every word is a piece of bread being thrown to the ducks. And every part of me is a duck racing forward to eat it up.

He's crashing around the kitchen now, complaining how we never have anything for dinners. We do, he's just like this. I've told him to open the cupboard above the kettle 4 times now but he still hasn't. He's huffing about how we should've bought a bigger place. More suitable for my clumsy tendencies. I'm blind, I can't see what I'm smashing. It's bullshit he knows that. Bucky's the only one who ever breaks anything. He's found the box of chicken now. "Why did you buy dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets Steve?" "I can't see what the hell im buying" He's laughing now as he told the box onto a baking tray.

"Scoot over" he says as he fits himself next to me.

His body is so warm. He's humming the doctor who theme tune. I cant see anything but everything is bright. It's hard not to feel like I'm living in a dream

But this is real, I'm here and I'm listening to him and he is so beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but i feel like it would have lost the point of is dragged it on ? :)


End file.
